mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Daredevil
Little Miss Daredevil is a new Little Miss created for The Mr. Men Show. Little Miss Daredevil loves to go to the extreme. She loves fast cars, boats, bikes, and rockets. She even owns a collection of airplanes. On a more comical side, her antics end up harming Mr. Quiet (but once, Miss Calamity and Mr. Bump) in some way, and he's almost always the guinea pig to her actions. They don't interact much in Season 2 because she moved on to Mr. Nervous. In the U.S. version of the show, she has a tomboyish American voice, and a refined British accent in the UK/AU version. In the UK/AU and US Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Teresa Gallagher. In the French version, she is called Madame Supersonique. Also, she may not follow the rules and ruin everything because of her rocket-vehicles. About *Live: Dillydale *Friends: Mr. Bump, the rest of the characters *Likes: Rockets, Airplanes *Job: Daring, Gameshow host for I dare you *Colour: Yellow *Features: Motorcycle helmet, freckles, visible eyelashes and white rocket boots *Nationality: British (UK) Tomboyish American (US) Trivia *First appearance: Physical *She was first seen without her helmet in "Gifts" as she was walking out of Mr Nervous's Barbershop. *The Only Time she had her boots off (Hotel). This is because she broke a heel in one pair, and loaned the other pair to Little Miss Calamity (who is seen floating through Space and says "Oh Sweet Mercival Cupcakes!", which is changed to "Oh What a Calamity!" in the UK.) Under her boots, she was wearing socks. This is same as Mr. Messy in "Collecting". *Under her helmet, her short flip is like Little Miss Calamity's. *She lives in a house that looks like a rocket ship. *She is one of the four yellow characters. *She was turned into a goat by Little Miss Magic from the "Sneezes & Hiccups" episode. *She didn't care that Mr Rude insults everything he thinks, but she cares that Mr Rude farted in Up and Down and Pirates *She's scared of mummies as shown in "Night". *She doesn't seem to be scared of Miss Scary's masks (Sneezes and Hiccups) *Sometimes she manages to save Mr. Bump such as in the Mr. Men opening remix video when she saved him from falling and in episodes like "Getting around", "Lunch" (although he lost his lunch to a shark) and he didn't get hurt in her music video in "Dance, Dance, Dance". *She has her own game show called "I Dare You". It is shown in Game Shows. *She once made an ad for "Zoom Boots", which are basically rocket boots. Mr.Bump also got hurt in this ad. *She is one of 3 characters with freckles. Others are Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Sunshine. *It is possible that she is based off of Mr. Brave from the books since they both seem brave, are yellow and have red and blue headgear. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Bounce, Mr. Funny, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She is the second character to have eyelashes and the third being Miss Bossy. *She has her own game show called "I Dare You". *She is one of the little misses to be an entire tomboy. *At one point in Superstore, she said "Rules are meant to be broken." *Her US voice is similar to that of Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *She is called ''Madame Supersonique ''in France. *Despite her doing dangerous things, she greatly cares about the well-being of her fellow Mr. Men and Little Misses. One example is Miss Giggles in Machines. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery 20170515 065343.png Darpic.PNG Little Miss Daredevil.png See also *The Mr. Men Show Category:Little Miss Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters with Hair Category:Tomboys Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with freckles